


Too late

by Creedslove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: After one night stand, Hopper shows his true intentions towards you, it hurts, but now you know you can never let him do that again.





	Too late

Y/N rushed into the store and began looking around, she was running late for work and needed to gather all the stationary supplies her boss had previously asked her to. She looked at the friendly cashier and waved  
"Hi Joyce!!"   
She said before bumping into someone and dropping all the paperclips and pens she had grabbed.  
"Hey, watch your step" a grumpy voice said, belonging to the she had bumped into. She knew that voice, that tone, as well as the strong hands that held her by the hips so she wouldn't lose balance; it made her blush instantly, it had been a while they'd been that close, even closer than that quite frankly, and at the same time his body felt so warm against hers, it was enough to shoot a spike of rage through her body.   
"I'm fine" she said in the same harsh tone and got her body rid of his hands, looking up but without quite staring at him.   
"Oh.. Y/N" he bit his lips "sorry" he shook his head, feeling embarrassed about the sudden contact, although her sweet smell was also enough to make his cock half hard. "How you doing? It's been a while"   
"Fine" she cut him off just like he did to her and turned her back to him, looking for Joyce so she'd help her up with all the material she needed.   
Hopper groaned annoyed, he hated when he was pushed away, let alone by the girls he had interest in. He watched as she tried acting normal around him, although the tension, - well, sexual tension - between them was nearly visible to the naked eye. He wasn't done just yet, walking through the halls and enjoying a moment of distraction from his friend, he approached Y/N once more.   
"Hey"   
The girl sighed, annoyed and impatient "what do you need,chief Hopper?" she addressed him in a formal way, in an attempt to keep things away from the personal field between them.   
"You should come to my house tonight" he whispered not wanting Joyce to hear it.   
He watched as she frowned at him and shook her head in disbelief, before her beautiful face turned into an angry expression "no" she said coldly and kept walking, to his insistence, she turned to Jim once again "I have too much self respect for that…" she spat rudely and paid for all her stuff, relieved to finally be able to leave that place and resist to the temptation.   
He wasn't convinced just yet, no girl was going to give Jim Hopper a hard time like that, after letting Joyce know he'd be right back, he rushed after Y/N, holding her door open and not letting her leave.   
"Come to mine tonight… Come on, remember how much fun we had together last time" he tried convincing.   
"Listen… Um… I don't really know what kind of girl you take me for, but I guess it is something between slut or stupid, but I don't want to, okay?"   
"I don't think you are a slut or stupid, Y/N" he frowned, dismissing her thoughts I just want you to come to mine, accept please. We don't even have to have sex" he lied.   
"No Hopper" she said seriously "you remember last time, right? How you treated me after you were done with me.. you asked me to leave you alone and I did, so please, do the same now!"   
He lay his big hand on her arm and gave her a small smile "please, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing…"   
Y/N flinched away from him and closed the door, giving him a silent answer to his proposal.   
"Remember Y/N, when I want someone, I don't give up easily"

Jim went back to the station, but his thoughts didn't go much further than Y/N. There was something about her he craved, wanting more, and the fact she was giving him a hard time, just seemed to improve the taste of it. He wanted her body again, he wanted to feel that tight wet pussy clenching around his cock one more time. He bit his lips, his balls had ached the entire day just at the thought of spilling his cum into her once again. Hopper looked at the clock and smirked, he had a plan to convince Y/N to go with him. He put his hat on and exited the station, driving to her store as fast as he could. 

Y/N on the other hand, had had the worst day of her life, impolite customers, soccer moms yelling at her to see the manager because she couldn't solve any problems concerning a policy she had absolutely no control over, not to mention, the small lecture she got for arriving late, even if it was a certain chief of police's fault. So when the girl sighed relieved and grabbed her coat, she couldn't believe her - lack of - luck, when she saw the blazer parked and a smirking Jim Hopper blowing smoke from his cigarette. She shook her head, not believing his nerve.   
"Chief Hopper" she greeted with false enthusiasm, at which he replied with a chuckle.   
"Come on, Y/N, I'm heading for the bar, you should come with me, you look like you could use some drinks"   
She thought about it, and yeah, she definitely could use some drinks. She knew it was probably a stupid idea, but before her conscious side could turn it down she had already entered the bar with him. 

°°°  
Y/N woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, still taking a few minutes to open her eyes, she tried recognizing her surroundings, not being very successful. A heavy arm resting on her hips was enough to activate her blurry memories from the night before; there was drinking, a lot of drinking. There was kissing and making out and the next thing she remembered was being fucked by the chief of police multiple times that night, the way his lips felt against her skin, his touch, his tongue, it all spread goosebumps all over her skin. The girl looked at her side, and there he was, in a deep sleep, snoring softly, as cans of beer were all over the furniture, she recalled some of them were already there when they arrived, some of them were consumed by them.   
With a groan, still feeling a bit sore, she got up, putting on her underwear and looking for the rest of her clothes, when she noticed several pictures lying on his coffee table. Curiosity killed the cat, that's what they said. Carefully, she got on her knees and started watching the pictures, one by one, and all of them left a funny, sad like feeling in her heart; there he was: a younger Jim Hopper in several good moments of his life, a life he had a beautiful wife, and a tiny, little, daughter, one that looked like an angel.   
"What the fuck are you doing?" A hoarse, sleepy voice startled Y/N, to the point she jumped a little. Hopper was standing behind her, he wasn't happy with that invasion, no whores should mix with Sara and Diane, and he hated she was touching his pictures and taking such close look at his intimacy "don't touch them"   
She instantly let go of them and looked at him "I'm sorry.. but they were very beautiful" she smiled at him "that's your daughter, right?"   
He saw she still held one of them, it was a picture of Sara in her last birthday, she was dressed up as a little bee and she looked the cutest thing in the world. It always brought him mixed feelings and he didn't like having another person seeing him so exposed like that.   
"Yeah.. why do you care?" He asked, suddenly being on defensive. Hopper snapped the picture from her hand and placed it on a small box "why didn't you leave yet?"   
She bit her lips, her eyes widening at his sudden harsh tone "I-I'm sorry… I was going to make breakfast"   
He groaned and gave her a harsh look "you know what the rule is: once we fuck we don't share the bed to sleep, fuck, my sheets smell like you now"   
She felt instantly ashamed, and looked down "sorry… I just… you know, thought that since you went after me, maybe you would want…"   
Hopper chuckled and held her by the arms, looking into her eyes   
"You know, I am just emptying myself inside of you" at his words, the spark in her eyes were gone in a second and for some dark, mean, reason, that brought Hopper some sort of rush, an adrenaline going through his veins. "There's nothing between us"   
"You will regret those words some day, Hopper… and then it will be too late" she got rid of his grip as he let out another chuckle "I will never regret my words, baby, you are just a game, girl.." he sat at the table and opened another beer, taking a big sip "get over me, princess"   
Y/N blinked away some shame tears as she finished putting on her shoes "that was the last time you humiliated me, Hopper, don't you ever get close to me" she yelled, leaving his house and slamming the door behind.   
He carried his day as if nothing happened, while Y/N burst out crying, feeling disgusting and dirty.   
The days that followed the episode, it wasn't uncommon for Y/N to see Hopper walking around with all kinds of women, Marissa, the librarian, the girl from the diner, and so on… He wasn't necessarily rubbing on the younger girl's face, but he wasn't hiding it either, he didn't know what was up to him, he hadn't sobered up after that day, maybe he wanted to prove himself he was in charge of his own feelings, or he was trying to prove Y/N he wouldn't be affected by her words, he wouldn't regret any of what he had said. Maybe both. 

She wisely ignored all of Hopper's provocations, knowing it was not worth being bothered by him, she repeated to herself every night he was just a mean, lonely guy, who wanted to drag down everybody along with him, but that never subdued the heartache she felt.   
Jim, on the other hand, took a few weeks to sober up for real, and when he realized what he did, he wanted to fix things. After spending days driving by her store, trying to build up courage, he decided to park and look for the girl he hurt so much. Taking advantage of the fact the store was nearly empty, he walked inside, with confidence.   
Bill, the owner of the store smiled at him "Jim Hopper!" he greeted him. The old man had lived his entire life in Hawkins, being known by everyone there. Hopper could swear the man was already old when he was in high school, but there were something warm about his eyes, something that often reminded people in town - and himself - of a loving father.   
"Bill.. Hi" he greeted back, removing his hat and holding it absentmindedly, in order to hide his sudden nervousness.   
"What can I help you with, chief?"   
"Uh… Y/N.. I'm looking for her, is she around?"   
The old man frowned for a second and then let out a chuckle, making Hopper puzzled.   
"Y/N?" he asked "you are late, chief… She is across the country, Florida. She had to take care of a sick grandmother or something like that" he informed "she's been gone for nearly 3 weeks"   
Hopper was a little shocked. 3 weeks she'd been gone? Something about her escaping him bothered him deeply"   
"Do you have a phone number so I could reach her?"   
"No" he lied, knowing it was a horrible idea to give him her number "she left in a hurry, the woman seemed to be very sick, I'm sorry"   
Hopper's fingers stroked his beard as he thought about it for a few seconds "do you have her address?" he asked, full of hope.   
The old man frowned and shook his head, not believing the man  
"Jim… even if I had, what difference would it make? She's across the country.. I've seen you with other girls, you can leave her alone and have your fun around her"   
"You are nobody to tell me what to do, alright Bill?" Hopper groaned and left the house.   
That night he drank himself to sleep, not sure what he felt about all of that. 

2 years later 

Hopper drove past downtown, El was about to run late for school, she wanted some Eggos as always, but both of them had woken up later than usual, after watching a movie together until late that night. Good thing no one would stop the chief of police for exceeding the speed limit, Jim thought to himself.   
His daughter had her face buried in a book, she grew more and more fascinated about them and when she didn't have her eyes on Mike, she had her focus on books, which made Hopper proud, he couldn't deny that.   
Two years had passed, two years his life changed completely, two years he got his daughter into his life, that gave him a new breath, gave him a whole new sense of life… and also two years Y/N had been gone.   
He hadn't seen her after that, he heard, a few weeks ago she was back to Hawkins, but still, he didn't manage to get a glimpse of her, and he tried. Driving past the store she used to work, the street he knew she used to live, but without having the guts to actually go after her.   
He guessed the tables had turned, instead of having her ashamed, now Jim was the one who felt embarrassed about it all, and not only that, he also felt embarrassed about his looks, he had gained weight, got older, and he was sure she looked every bit of beautiful as he remember.  
"What's wrong?" El asked her dad, as he, once again, stared at the same store like he always did, every single day.   
"Nothing's wrong, honey" he told his daughter, smiling at her and wondering what Y/N would think of his daughter, he was sure they'd get along really well.   
"Every day you look at the store" she said "why? do you need anything from there?"   
"Nothing I can buy from there, but something I wish I could get" he said, thinking of her again.   
"What is it?" his daughter asked even more curious "friends don't lie"   
He smiled at El and nodded "a friend, and old friend" 

Truth was, Hopper did regret his words, whenever he thought of Y/N he felt a bitter taste in his mouth, thinking of how much he hurt her, for no reason, since she had always been nothing but great to him. But he also felt his heart beat faster, her face was the last thing he saw before falling asleep and the first thing he thought when he woke up every morning, but just as she once said, it was too late now.


End file.
